Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to reducing battery consumption at a user equipment (UE).
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
Circuit-switched W-CDMA voice communications are performed over a dedicated channel (DCH). The DCH for voice is comprised of two logical channels, a dedicated traffic channel (DTCH) with a 20 ms transmission time interval (TTI) and a dedicated control channel (DCCH) with a 40 ms TTI. A dedicated physical control channel (DPCCH) carries control information generated at the physical layer, e.g., pilot, power control, and rate bits. The operation of these channels consumes battery power at a user equipment (UE), thereby reducing the time the UE can operate on battery power.
Thus, there is a desire for reducing battery consumption at the UE during operation of these channels.